


身体02

by zoeysspace



Category: Franklin/AC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeysspace/pseuds/zoeysspace





	身体02

[限定悸动]  
等他冲完澡出来，AC已经睡了。埋在枕头里看不清睡脸，F去关了灯，光一下子从室内褪掉，床上的人存在感更强了。窗户关着，空调是睡眠状态，按说室内的空气很安静，但F觉得有风。因为香气，余衍林觉得有身体的香气飘进他的领地，从AC身上来。

躺在床上，却感觉AC火一样，存在感烫人。F不大能睡得着，虽然来中国都有段时间了，但被“爱熬夜”的室友迁就着，整个人几乎还是美国时间。

被子，上面是布料的折痕，柔软又笔直的痕迹，一层一叠，从AC的小腿和脚踝探出一些，钻进大腿之间，团成一团被搂在怀里。腰以下，大腿以上，被严谨地盖住了。

可他遐思连篇。

和女人曲线相比，AC穿衣服的巨大优势在于身体的流畅。舒展、纤长，又有力。亮片的那种连体衣好似为他而生，在台上跳舞的时候，光线随着身体飞蛾扑火一样撞击在他身上，一片银色，在甩动和弧线里炸出高光。裸露在外不着装饰的双手，质感不输于那些人造的闪光材质，细腻得和他的舞姿一样动人。

这些也不是那么重要——对于现在正躺在床上注视着AC的F来说，重要得是他跳舞应该会出汗。脸上和发间的汗湿清晰可见，会晕开妆容，那身体的汗渍呢？

湿淋淋地，蒸发的和没来得及蒸发的，混在一起，挤满皮肤和衣服之间的狭小空间。结束之后，他是想要坐下休息吗？坐下的时候，微汗的衣服贴在发热的肌肉上，他会皱眉吗，还是发出放松的叹息。或者直接把衣服脱掉？感觉到细小的风打在敏感的神经上，吸着气说热死了。

那腿和腰部的肌肤，凝着汽，肌肉紧张，摸起来是什么样呢。

跳完舞正出着汗的AC的手，碰到人，抓到人……抚摸人，又是什么感觉呢？

F在自己的小剧场里畅游，游得性欲盎然。他和人合租过、同居过。半夜下午清晨中午，尤其是在寒冬和盛夏，性欲随着温度一起变得急迫，来一发自然而然。或者连着几次，疗效和酒精差不多，神经极度快乐。

可现在不一样。面对自己蠢蠢欲动的身体，他有点下不去手。通常，除了女朋友之外，他也不会一边意淫身边的人一边手淫，这样总有些不太“君子”。且AC这样肆意的美人，进节目要剪了头发，地下battle出来的小伙子们要拿祖国花朵儿的剧本，他一个华裔混血，怎么着也得维持个礼貌谦虚的人设。在这房间里，好像就是得奇怪地收敛一下天性。F对于自己的欲望，产生了几乎从未出现过的羞耻感。

去卫生间偷偷解决不是他能接受的方式。于是两眼一闭，干脆忍着睡觉，实在睡不着就按AC他们教他的做——“养神儿”。儿化音是精髓，AC根本说不对。

漫漫夜不长，F乱七八糟梦做得不少。中午起来洗内裤，自己都得啧啧称奇。当然，我们付老师可能会说句“fxxk the shi……”，啧啧称奇这四个字他不怎么可能了解。  
“余衍林你怎么神出鬼没的哦？”AC睡眼朦胧地探进浴室来。  
“什么鬼？”不是“什么鬼”的意思，是“神出鬼没”他只抓住了一个“鬼”。  
“……”那颗探进来的脑袋露出拥挤的面部表情，“昨晚我睡了你还没有睡，今天又早起，不是你平常的风格内。”  
“我没有睡好，就醒了。”  
“喔。”是相思之苦吧，哼，男人。AC想起昨晚那个来电提示，撇撇嘴。

“你快一点，我想用浴室。”  
“好，我很快就好。”听到乖巧的回复，AC满意地转身。  
顿了顿，F笑了：“我也不介意你直接进来，大家都……”、  
“余衍林你智障吧！我看你是学坏了，这一天天的，啊？”AC喝止他的流氓行径，“打死你啊！”  
甩上门出去了。

AC从不觉得自己是个男的。也不觉得自己是个女的。  
撇开生殖器官和杂七杂八的性爱性别观，他没有性别，只有性别倾向。而且肯定和余衍林的不太一样。雷曦早就和自由放逐无关。所谓自由，都是圈套。

雷曦是谁？是长发短发都漂亮的AC，是不会在余衍林面前随便脱衣服的AC，是叫F男朋友但晚上抱着自己的公仔睡觉的AC。

他不贪恋爱情。爱情要发生在两个不同的人身上，发生在自己觉得不能随便裸体的人面前，这样才会刺激，但是也会难受，会让他不那么舒适和畅快。爱一个人得计较一下，思考一下，有些麻烦，但同时又很开心，就像穷汉喝假酒——潦倒，但能一醉方休。

谁要做穷汉咧，他AC才不会，不是为了节目组他中国广西waacking女明星会需要跟个直男住一间房，还等他才能用浴室？笑话哦。

Wai姐昨天才训练场地碰到AC被F抱抱，抱来抱去的两个人都乐在其中。走廊上夹着烟，凑过头问他：“你和余衍林？”  
“什么？”他也被感染，压低了声音。  
“有情况呀。”  
“哪有！”AC下意识挺直了脊背，差点破音，随即赶紧小声，“我跟那些直男能有鬼的情况咧。”  
“是吗……”Wai姐睨眼看他，“那就是他有。”  
“有什么？”  
“有看上你！”

嘶。AC对直男们的宠爱，一向是接过得平静如水，这种不得不一起相处的环境里，他们看自己的延伸，就和十几岁的毛头小伙子看年轻的大胸班主任老师差不多。

谈不上什么喜欢不喜欢的，就完全是屈就视觉和荷尔蒙的吸引力。不过女人的知觉是准的，既然有姐妹感觉出什么，那就肯定是有原因的。

AC再回去排练的时候，就没那么纵着F往自己身上抱。  
“你是不是不舒服？”呆福不知道发生了什么，但他很敏感，能感觉到这人的不同。  
“没有啊？”AC眼睛眨巴眨巴，装不知道。

明明就是有啊。余衍林面无表情地委屈了一下，托举的时候，都更小心地收着劲儿了。没想到晚上直播的时候被夸奖了。直男简单的心灵，获得朴素的快乐。

不过等关了直播，AC叫他：“余衍林，你过来，我跟你讲话。”  
“嗯？”他困了，打着呵欠、  
“你抓我的时候，不用怕我会痛。”AC拽他的袖子，“你托举缷力很容易受伤的。”  
“哦……嗯呢。”  
“嗯呢——是什么鬼啊？哈哈哈哈哈哈余衍林你真的笑死我了。”  
“就是一个回答的词吧。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈好……好，随便你怎样。总之你不用担心我，我不怕疼的。”

“为什么？你不怕痛。”  
“大家都是跳舞的人好嘛余老师？”  
“可我就挺怕痛的。”  
“那，可能我是M吧，”AC说的时候还不觉得怎样，“你看我柔韧为什么这么好？因为这样好绑知道不？”  
他边说，还边跪坐在床上，下了个腰。

本来是来玩笑，但从下了腰的视角看过去，余衍林的目光从上面投射下来，似乎并没有当作玩笑的样子。  
他手指活动，解开了自己几年都未曾穿过的浴袍。  
“你干什么？”AC急忙起身。  
没等他转过身子，余衍林已经迅雷不及掩耳之势跨上床，把他的手腕从背后握住了。  
“我来测试一下啊。”脸上挺平静的样子，手上已经拿着光滑的浴衣带子饶了两圈。膝盖夹在AC两侧。

“余衍林！”AC不敢叫太大声，咬着牙偏头，“你有病啊！”  
“嗯？”背后动作一停，接着洗发露的味道凑过去，余衍林的发梢蹭在AC的脖子上，“我没病啊，我玩这个真的是很专业。”  
呼吸喷在AC脸侧，整个身体从后面贴近，在他妈这酒店房间里，搞得人心跳快得要死。  
“就是这个绳子，太滑。”

手腕使劲，试了试，绳结的束缚感确实很专业。  
“你干嘛，大庭广众之下，你就这样子哦。”AC干脆背着手坐下来，偏过头去讲话，带着点笑。  
“这不是大庭广众啊。”

“哇，这有区别吗？”  
“有啊。”  
“什么区别你讲讲。”AC瞪人。  
“宝贝，你可以叫得很大声。”

余衍林揽着他的脖子，压过去，送上自己的吻。

去你的节目组不节目组，直男不直男的吧！

雷曦张开嘴，顺着舌尖和唾液吮吻回去。他被反剪着绑住的手腕的部位，好像身体的包装袋，一束花的包装纸，除了那一点点束缚，全身上下有没有穿衣服的部位全部都是花蕊和花瓣。  
丝滑的，柔软的一片腰带，让他的性幻想格外真实起来，上面和下面该翘的地方，全都兴奋起来。

余衍林，老娘好好想要做绅士，是你不给面子的。AC心道，可别怪人家把你吃干抹净。  
“喂，小直男，”他用气音，带喘地靠过去，挑衅道，“你会不会做？”

顿了一下。余衍林手正顺着大腿摸上腰际，抬眸深深看他一眼：“真想绑你。”  
“来啊。”雷曦温软地答，把自己的身体往他手里送了送。  
余衍林不说话，把他形同虚设的睡衣下摆撩起到他的脸旁。  
“干嘛，要我自己咬住？”雷曦要傲娇一下，话里带着鼻音。

“乖。”余衍林亲他的脸蛋，用舌尖留下一点湿润的痕迹。  
手从衣服下面伸进去，握住雷曦的肩膀，去舔舐已经起了反应的乳粒。另外一只手顺着内裤的凹凸，揉捏描摹性器的形状。

余衍林的体型就算和AC比，都不算壮，但手指紧紧握住肩膀，压在锁骨上，把雷曦的腰摁出一道弧线来。雷曦的关节有些酸，敏感点被抚慰着，感觉自己好像成了余衍林手里的一个小玩具，他闭上眼睛，放纵自己去感受。

小腹的绒毛被舔过，肚脐周围被舔过，细碎的吻顺着肋骨向上来，落在胸前。舌尖轻轻地围绕乳晕打转，痒痒的，舌苔重重压过乳尖，突然酥麻一下。性器随之弹动，被余衍林感觉到，伸进去手握成圈在头部快速地撸动几下。

“啊……”雷曦爽得把小腹往前送。  
“宝贝，你的敏感点是哪边。”余衍林亲亲他的乳粒，发出吧唧一声。  
“你别压着我，我就告诉你。”咬着的衣服印着深色的牙印儿，垂落下去。

讲条件。余衍林怎么会乖乖给他讲条件。他扒了那内裤，把雷曦的拿东西含进嘴里。没帮人口过，但原理上懂得不能再懂，收紧口腔，把多余的空气挤出去，软舌顺着头舔下去，雷曦整个腰都软下去，随他唇舌的动作，嘴里发出他肖想已久的浪叫。

上下吞吐几回，能感觉到AC又硬了几分，余衍林撤出几分，舌头顶着那个小孔舔舐，嘴唇附上去猛地用力一吸——“啊！”不负众望地把雷曦给弄射了。  
“好多。”余衍林上手刮了刮淌在性器顶端的液体，冲他笑。  
雷曦被摸得身体一颤，刚想说点什么。  
“但你叫得好……性感。”

……

“你……”雷曦从高潮回过神儿来。  
“所以我也硬了。”余衍林再一次抢过话头，小可怜儿似的顶了顶跨。

“我……操。”雷曦皱了皱眉头，“你把我解开，我用手帮你。”  
“真的吗？”他眯眯眼笑。  
“嗯，快点啦。”  
“我不能进你里面吗？”  
“不可以。”

“为什么？你不喜欢我吗？”余衍林疑惑，磨磨蹭蹭就是不想把他给解开。  
“我没有不喜欢你。”  
雷曦叹气，实在是不想说：“余衍林，你太大了，我会痛。”  
开玩笑，进节目组搞得他都多久没有正儿八经的性生活了，雷曦真的不想让个第一次的直男给操坏了。

？  
余老师也是第一次被人用“你太大了”的方式拒绝。  
“记账上，总行了吧。”雷曦两腿往前，把人顶着仰躺在床上，伏到他腿间，“姐姐不用后边也能让你爽。”

余衍林浴袍里什么都没穿，炽热的东西棍儿似的翘得笔直，雷曦从底下两个沉甸甸的囊袋舔起，弄得顶端冒出一点液体来。然后身体往前，沉腰用自己的臀缝含住了余衍林的性器。就着他自己的、余衍林的液体，前后摆动起来。

余衍林的床伴里绝对没有这么一把好腰，他得倒吸口气，忍着不要从床上弹起来，把雷曦给这样那样了。雷曦半眯着眼，灯光洒下来一层盖在他的面孔上，他在对自己笑。随着腰臀节奏紧致的摆动，余衍林忍不住去把玩挺翘的臀浪。

雷曦被迫背着手，锁骨和肩角向外扩张着，细腰与之相映成趣，没一会身上就积了一层细汗。

他似乎能感觉到雷曦下面那翕张的小嘴，不时吻在他滚烫的柱体上。

TBC


End file.
